guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mohammed Mubarek Salah Al Qurbi
| place_of_birth = Khamees Musheet, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = 2007-09-05 | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Saudi Arabia | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 342 | group = | alias = * Muhammed Mubarak al Kurbi | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated to Saudi Arabia | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mohammed Mubarek Salah Al Qurbi is a citizen of Saudi Arabia, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Al Qurbi's Guantanamo detainee ID number was 342. The Department of Defense reports that Al Qurbi was born on July 30, 1975, in Khamees Musheet, Saudi Arabia. He was captured in November 2001. He arrived in Guantanamo on February 11, 2002, and was repatriated on September 5, 2007. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3x5 trailer where the captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. allegations A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared on December 20, 2004. The allegations Al Qurbi faced during his Tribunal were: Transcript Al Qurbi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a four page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. 2005 Summary of Evidence memo A three page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Mubarak Salah Al Qurbi's first annual Administrative Review Board hearing on May 20, 2004. He faced twelve factors favoring continued detention and four factors favoring transfer or release. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Al Qurbi chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. 2006 Summary of Evidence memo A two page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Muhammad Mubarak Salim Al Shadakh Al Qurbi's second annual Administrative Review Board hearing on May 6, 2006. He faced fourteen factors that favored continued detention and one factor that favored release or transfer. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Repatriation Al Qurbi was one of sixteen Saudi repatriated from Guantanamo on September 5, 2007. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (9) – Seized in Pakistan (Part One) Andy Worthington * Guantánamo: The Stories Of The 16 Saudis Just Released Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1975 births